Put A Little Love In Your Heart
by aolurker
Summary: NOTE: Ch1 of this is the same as "Rizzlesmas" - but this is the full version so keep reading Chapter 2! Summary: Christmas Eve in the Rizzoli-Isles household. Fluffiness and sexiness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Put A Little Love In Your Heart  
**Show/Pairing:** Rizzoli & Isles, Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** M  
Summary: Christmas Eve in the Rizzoli-Isles household. Fluffiness and sexiness ensues. Probably more fluffiness than sexiness but quite a bit of both.  
**Notes 1:** Blame Maura for how long this is and how long it took me to write. She was being a little minx and insisted I write it all down. ;)  
**Notes 2: **This is the full version of the story that I had temporarily posted (then removed) called 'Rizzlesmas'  
**Notes 3:** PS, I live in a world somewhere in Season 1/2. Because I'm much happier there. :)

They'd been looking forward to this since their first date, though probably neither one would have admitted that. Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve together. And with the promise of waking up Christmas morning not just not alone, but together. Both of them had had enough loneliness, enough relationships of convenience, and enough false family merriment in their lives to know that there was a difference.

So after having a quick toast with Korsak, Frost, and Frankie after work, Jane and Maura excused themselves for a relaxing evening at home.

And while it might not have ranked on a list of 'most romantic ways to spend Christmas Eve with your significant other', it was nothing short of perfect for them; it was exactly what they had both wanted.

Quiet, just the two of them, Chinese ordered in, Maura's favorite vintage wine uncorked, modest but lovingly decorated tree casting a warm glow in the corner of an otherwise unlit room, followed by cuddling on the sofa under a blanket while watching the antics of Bill Murray in Scrooged playing on the TV.

As the movie spun its interpretation of the well-worn and well-known story, both women settled into it. Forgetting what they saw in their everyday lives. Forgetting the cell phones that still might ring. Forgetting the small annoyances of job and family and responsibility. And even forgetting the past.

Because for Jane, well Jane could hardly even fathom life before this anymore. This... this... this simplicity. Someone's head on her shoulder. A hand on her thigh. The soft sounds and vibrations of someone else's laughter at various lines and moments in the movie. Red and blue and yellow and green lights casting this someone's face in the most beautiful of shades. Sharing this movie, this silly movie, but this tradition, her tradition, her family tradition... sharing it with someone. With Maura... It was...well, it was unbelievable.

And for Maura...for Maura it was also just as beyond comprehension. How many Christmases had she spent alone at a boarding school? Or in an otherwise vacant medical school dorm room, or on a plane heading anywhere that wasn't her empty house? Or... or working? God, how many Christmases had she spent with corpses? It was almost a cliché, almost laughable. Almost.

But now here she was. Warm inside and out. Content inside and out. Complete.

Happy.

All but for one simple addition to her life. One syllable. Four letters.

Jane.

- - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

As the final scene in the movie played out, Jane heard a slight sniffle from the woman in her arms. She had expected as much. I mean, hell, this year even *she* was tearing up a little bit at the end. So Jane just pulled Maura a little closer and kissed her on the top of the head as they listened to the final bits of dialog and watched the final seconds of the story.

But then, as the music kicked in and the actors on screen began clapping, Jane also started tapping her foot and moving her head to the infectious beat, still holding Maura close, still holding her tight, just enjoying the all-around feel-good vibes of the movie, the moment, and the night.

But the quiet, tender moment wasn't meant to last, because before long Bill Murray was looking directly into the camera and inviting everyone out there watching to sing with him during the closing credits. And, like the sniffle before, Maura's reaction to this also wasn't a surprise. She sat up, looked at Jane with slightly tear rimmed eyes but also a big grin and then back at the screen and then back at Jane before exclaiming excitedly, "It's a sing-a-long!" She looked back at the screen but continued to grin. "Come on, Jane, sing!" she encouragingly patted Jane's thigh as she herself started humming the tune.

Jane just laughed and shook her head. Because Maura's adorableness and situational innocence truly knew no bounds, as her current actions and mood were now demonstrating.

But Maura was serious about her request so when Bill Murray soon invited just the women, just 'the *real* women', in the audience to sing Maura tried again, "I can't hear you, Jane!" she egged on the detective to join her.

"No! Uh-uh. No way," was Jane's response through laughter as she mostly successfully combatted the tickles from the still singing and still smiling Maura. Good vibes and good mood went a long way but not so far as to get her to actually sing along with movie credits in her living room.

"Oh, come on, why not?!" Maura continued to poke at Jane.

Now, while Jane was having fun keeping Maura's playful attacks at bay, and while she was enjoying the laugher and spirit of it all, she still had no intention of singing. And it was becoming clear that there was going to be only one way to convince Maura of that. Wrapping her arm back around the honey-haired woman, she brought Maura's body snug against hers again and without warning brought her lips down, capturing Maura's with them, both actions fully and very effectively silencing the singing and halting Maura's other antics as the doctor melted immediately into the kiss, her arms seemingly of their own volition coming away from Jane's ticklish ribs to wrap instead around the detective's neck.

Jane didn't let the kiss linger too long or get too deep, however it was long enough and deep enough to ensure she had Maura's full attention and ensure she had gotten her point across. When she knew she had accomplished both counts, she slowly pulled back and looked into slightly dazed hazel eyes for a beat before finally answering Maura's last question, "Because I'd rather do that instead."

Maura licked her lips as her eyes flicked down to Jane's mouth and then back up. She swallowed hard, the warm feelings of the evening beginning to transform into a different kind of warmth. She glanced one final time over at the TV where the strains of the closing credits were still on going before bringing her gaze back to Jane and responding, "You make a very strong argument."

Jane smirked and leaned in for another kiss. Maura melted into this one just as quickly as she had the one before, but this time she was able to be a slightly more active participant having been more ready for it.

And though it wasn't hurried or frantic or demanding, it progressed to a much deeper level than the earlier kiss. Both women letting their tongues slide slowly out and past each other, opening their mouths, welcoming, entering, moist lips gliding across the others', slowly, sensuously, tenderly, beautifully. And it could have easily progressed even further, become even deeper except that when Jane felt Maura bring one hand down from her neck to land on and lightly squeeze her breast, the detective gently pulled back once again. It's not that Jane didn't like what they were doing, it wasn't that at all. It's just that it seemed there was a better place they could be doing it. The detective once again smiled into those amazing hazel eyes. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom, hm?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

With the lingering taste of Jane's lips on her tongue, Jane's invitation as well as the raspy voice on which it was delivered sent very pleasant images through Maura's mind and sent a very pleasant pulse through Maura's body, and she closed her eyes for several seconds and let out a quiet hum of anticipation. And though she had every intention of giving in that anticipation, of making it to the bedroom, of letting those images in her mind play out in reality, there was one thing, just one thing she wanted to do first.

Maura knew it was going to take some effort to convince Jane to go along with what she had in mind, but she also knew exactly how to do that convincing.

She put on her best puppy dog eyes, ones she knew Jane had a hard time saying 'no' to, toyed absently with Jane's shirt collar, and said a little hesitantly, and also a little quietly so Jane would have to listen carefully, "That sounds lovely, it does. But how about instead…" she looked up into Jane's now curiosity-fill eyes, "we open one present first?" she concluded. "Just one!" She tacked on quickly because she knew protest would soon follow.

And right on cue, there was the protest. Jane's smile faded and she looked at Maura sternly but with a pointedly arched eyebrow. "Maura, we talked about this. No gifts on Christmas Eve! You have to wait until Christmas morning! It's a Rizzoli Rule!"

"But you hated that rule growing up, I know you did!" Maura could protest, too.

"Yes, I did," Jane conceded, "But then I embraced it. And so now it's a rule. And a rule is a rule." Jane stood firm.

Maura brought out the heavy artillery then: a pout with a slight whine, "I know but… can't we make an exception? Just once?" Maura leaned in and initiated the kiss this time, lightly nipping Jane's bottom lip. "There's something I *really* want to give you tonight," she whispered against that lip before looking again pleadingly into Jane's eyes. "Please?" she finished, again with the puppy dog eyes.

Jane tried to be strong. Tried to continue to stand firm. Yeah, right.

As if she ever stood a chance against that.

"Well," Jane finally sighed, "I guess if you *really* want…"

Maura's face instantly transformed, lighting up. "I do!" she replied and jumped up off the couch before Jane could even finish her sentence or, more importantly, change her mind.

Despite having just lost this little battle, Jane nevertheless couldn't contain the smile and small chuckle over Maura's enthusiasm for it, and so she also started to get up to go pick out a gift from under the tree to give to Maura. But before she could, the doctor stopped her. "No, you just wait here on the couch."

"But I thought…" the detective looked up at Maura with slight confusion.

"I said just *one* present tonight." Maura explained, "Your present."

Jane was still looking a little confused. So Maura quickly explained further. "*I* don't want to open a present tonight, but I want *you* to open one. So just wait here until I come back with it." And with that Maura was off to the bedroom before Jane could even respond.

Bu it was just as well; Jane shrugged to herself, again amused by Maura's continued enthusiasm and was happy to not have to choose a gift to give to Maura tonight. So, instead she searched around for the remote control, flicked off the television, then slumped back into the couch cushions and waited.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

And waited some more. A full minute went by. Jane began to fidget.

When another full minute crawled by with no sign of her lover returning, Jane called out to her, "Hey, Maura?"

"Just another minute! I just need to finish the wrapping," Maura's voice called back from the bedroom.

Huh? Jane just sat on the couch with a confused expression on her face as she contemplated that statement. 'Finish the wrapping'? That really didn't make any sense. Because it wasn't *at all* like Maura to wait until the last minute to prepare *anything* much less wait to the last minute to prepare something she was as apparently excited about as giving this gift to Jane. So why Maura hadn't wrapped the present already, Jane wondered.

Fortunately, didn't have to fidget or contemplate or wonder for long as just moments later she heard Maura's voice calling out from the bedroom once again. "Are you still on the couch?" the doctor questioned.

"Um…yes?" Jane yelled back wondering where else she might have gone to.

"Good. Now you have to close your eyes," Maura then replied.

"What?"

"Close your eyes," Maura repeated.

"Maura, come on," Jane was as big on the idea of closing her eyes as she was on singing.

"Jane, please!" Maura stated more firmly.

Jane sighed yet again. But then also yet again followed Maura's instructions and closed he eyes. "Okay. Eyes closed."

"And no peeking," Maura said, her voice closer now, probably near the kitchen.

"No peeking or what?" Jane tossed back.

"No peeking or you don't get to open the present tonight."

Jane frowned. Another statement to contemplate and another statement that just didn't make any sense. And this time she said as much, "Well, since I don't really *want* to open any presents tonight anyway, what is my incentive to not p…" Jane popped her eyes open as she got to the end of her sentence and in so doing she saw Maura's reflection in the HDTV screen.

And her speech halted.

And her jaw dropped open. And her eyes widened.

And various other parts of her body responded rather strongly, as well.

Not sure if she could fully trust the image on the TV screen she twisted around on the sofa to look at Maura straight on.

And good god.

Maura had changed.

Gone were the doctor's casual slacks and gone was her long sleeve cotton shirt. In their place was a… well, Jane supposed if she had to give it a name she'd call it a teddy.

More precisely, a Santa teddy.

It consisted of a tiny red skirt with black belt and white furry lining that covered Maura's hips – barely – and covered the red garter belt and straps that were holding up Maura's white stockings. And on top… well on top was something equally as tiny. How it stayed on Maura's body, Jane wasn't sure, all she was sure of was that the only thing keeping the front held closed and the only thing protecting whatever might be left of Maura's modesty was a rather conveniently located big red bow.

And it all began to make sense to Jane.

For it would appear that *Maura* was the present Jane was supposed to open tonight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

As Jane continued to just stand there and gawk, Maura started slowly walking, slinking really, toward the woman on the couch, one measured foot in front of the other, an extra little swing to her hips, red bow swaying gently in response, her chin tucked just slightly and a half smile pulling at her lips, a smile that went unnoticed however, since Jane's attention was decidedly elsewhere.

As Maura got closer, Jane stood and turned to greet her, eyes never leaving the approaching vision. When the two women were standing just a foot or two apart Maura stopped and waited. And though it took several more seconds, several more long seconds, Jane's eyes did eventually make it back to Maura's face. When they did, Jane couldn't keep the goofy smile off her face in return to Maura's seductive one, and she also couldn't keep from reaching a hand out, no one could have, reaching out instinctively for Maura, or more precisely reach out for that bow, that ever so enticing bow on Maura's chest. And for what lay hidden beneath it.

But just as her fingertips reached their intended goal, just as they grazed the soft material of the red tie, just as they were about to put an even goofier smile on Jane's face, they were swatted away. Firmly.

Jane, usually pretty good at anticipating events, hadn't seen that coming *at all* and pulled back as if she'd been burned, her smile disappearing instantly to be replaced by a frown as she brought her eyes (which somehow and for some strange reason had wandered again) back up to Maura's. The question on her face obvious.

"You peeked," Maura stated matter-of-factly in explanation for why she had swatted Jane's hand away, the previously inviting smile gone from the doctor's face, in its place a disapprovingly cocked eyebrow.

"No I didn't," Jane answered instantly and automatically, not to mention quite lamely and ironically considering how openly she was continuing to 'peek' at Maura.

Maura remained silent for a moment as her expression transformed yet again, this time a confident and smug smirk found its way to her face. She then cleared her throat to once again re-gain Jane's attention and when the detective's eyes yet again snapped upwards she said. "Yes you did, Jane. You peeked. And you know what that means, don't you?"

Jane just stared at Maura, wide-eyed and speechless.

So Maura, enjoying Jane's desperately bewildered state far too much, answered her own question, "It means that means you don't get to open your 'present' tonight. Ah, well," Maura gave a faux-indifferent shrug, "Your loss. I guess I'll go change back into my sweatpants." And with that, Maura began to turn to leave.

Jane's arm shot out, putting a hand on Maura's arm, keeping the doctor from leaving, "Wait! No!" sputtering was the best Jane could do at this point, "Please! I didn't… I mean…"

Maura looked down briefly at the hand on her arm then back up at Jane, who seemed to have taken to just gawking at her silently again. "You mean…" Maura prompted when Jane failed to continue.

Jane blinked several times, obviously struggling to focus and obviously still having trouble with higher brain functions. Finally, however, Jane did manage to start speaking again, albeit not all that coherently, "I mean… I didn't mean to… I mean I want… present… I mean… wait… um…," the detective stumbled on, finally pausing a moment to bite her lip in concentration before finishing with, "What was the question again?"

Maura, though she was trying to continue with this charade, this little game of not not intending to allow Jane to 'open her present' and not caring either way, she couldn't. She just couldn't. She just couldn't because she was only barely holding back the laughter threatening to bubble out of her. For Jane had her own brand of gruff adorableness and right now the detective was overflowing with it.

This wasn't the first time the doctor had rendered the detective completely unintelligible, completely under her spell, but it still never failed to utterly thrill her and set her own body on fire.

The rush didn't come from knowing how much power she held over Jane, it wasn't that power that she reveled in. Rather it was the pure and unadulterated adoration she received from Jane in these moments that she truly treasured. Knowing how much she was wanted, desired. Not just her body (though she knew that was a big part of it), but her, her heart, her mind, her history. Despite it all, because of it all, through it all, Jane wanted her. Jane desired her. Wanted and desired her so much that she literally couldn't put a full thought together.

Yes, THAT was the rush.

So Maura took a deep breath to reign in her amusement and various other emotions before replying to Jane. "There was no question, sweetie, just a statement." Maura placed a tender hand on Jane's cheek and smiled to indicate to Jane that despite her outward threats of walking away and despite her words, she wasn't actually upset, "You peeked."

Jane opened her mouth to reply with another obstinate denial just as she had before, but this time she had enough blood flowing to her brain to think better of it, enough blood flowing to realize there was a better way to go about this.

She snapped her mouth shut and forced her eyes to clear and remain focused on Maura's eyes. She slowly reached up and removed Maura's hand from her cheek so she could hold it in her own. Still looking deeply into Maura's eyes she said sincerely, "You're right, I did. And I'm sorry." Then, because she was Jane, she purposefully let her eyes flick down Maura's body again then brought them up with a small crooked smile of her own, "I mean I'm really *really* sorry." Finally, releasing Maura's, she brought her own hand up to gently cradle Maura's jaw as she leaned down and gave Maura's mouth a quick kiss before asking, "Forgive me?"

Oh, yes. Adoration. And oh, yes, what a rush.

After that display, one of tenderness and sincerity yet still mixed with lust, it wasn't laughter that Maura needed to contain but an ever so building desire. Desire to forget this little charade of hers. Desire to forgive Jane for everything and anything right then and there. Desire to drag upstairs to their bedroom and let Jane's eyes and hands wander all over her naked body. Desire to let Jane do whatever the hell Jane wanted to do with her.

And that was a desire she had every intention of letting loose.

Soon.

Soon but not yet, not yet, not quite yet. One more tease first. Just one. Because it really was too much fun.

And then, and then she'd let them both have exactly what they both wanted.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

With another deep breath, Maura licked her lips and tilted her head, "I don't know," she managed to muster, pretending, almost convincingly, to still be undecided about giving in to Jane. "I think you're on Santa's naughty list right now." Maura tantalizingly traced a finger along the lining of the teddy, purposely bringing Jane's gaze back down that way, "I think you need to earn your way back on the nice list."

Jane cocked an eyebrow, recognizing the challenge and rising to it: She took a small step towards Maura, closing all remaining distance between them, bringing their bodies flush and then bringing her other hand up, she cradled Maura's face in both hands before leaning down and placing another gentle kiss first on Maura's lips, then her cheekbone, then temple, before whispering in the doctor's ear, voice like chocolate, "And how might I do that?"

Maura's lip curled into a devilish little grin, knowing her answer was *not* going to be what Jane expected or wanted. She pulled back enough to be able to look Jane in the eye, "Well," she said with a sly expression, "to start with you can participate in that movie's sing-a-long like I asked you to."

Jane's reaction was exactly as Maura had expected. The detective's jaw dropped open and she paled. Surely Maura couldn't be serious. Surely. "You want me…," Jane began to sputter again, "You want me to…to sing? Now?"

Maura really didn't want Jane to sing but indeed this was turning out to be as much fun as she thought it would be and so she continued to play with Jane a little more, continued the tease a little longer. She began humming the tune as if that were here answer.

Jane's face paled further and she just stared at Maura helplessly, almost hopelessly, so obviously caught between something she desperately did NOT want to do—sing—and something she desperately DID want to do—Maura.

Fortunately for her, she wasn't caught in the quandary too, too long. For this time Maura actually couldn't hold back the bubbly laughter upon seeing Jane's expression and in it that brand of adorableness that was uniquely Jane. Also, she knew that Jane would have eventually given in, which only served as another reason why she wouldn't make her. So she just leaned in and gave her lover—her completely irresistible lover—another quick kiss through her giggling, letting Jane off the hook, "Or, I'm sure you can think of something else I might like."

Jane's shoulders slumped in relief and she also couldn't contain her own quick chuckle, realizing how well she'd just been played by the doctor. But the chuckle was truly only a quick one because, goodness gracious, this woman never ceased to amaze her, and overwhelmed with such thoughts and emotions, she instinctively pulled Maura back to her, firmly this time, and pulled Maura in for another kiss, deeper, stronger, one that halted Maura's giggling, one that lingered, one that reignited, one that stole breath. "God I love you," she whispered when it eventually ended.

Maura swallowed hard as a renewed wave of emotion and arousal washed over her. "That's a good start…" the doctor breathed out, prompting a quick exchange of smiles between them. Then without further words or requests, took Jane's hand and led her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It didn't take long for them to get up the stairs and to the bedroom, the only minor hiccup was Jane tripping slightly on the first step, distracted again as Maura had turned only to reveal her essentially completely bare back side; the tiny skirt as it turned out, was closer to a tiny apron.

And after arrival in the bedroom – a bedroom that had been prepared already by Maura, the blankets removed from the bed, several candles lit on the night stands – it then didn't take long for Maura to shed Jane of her clothing. Hands lightly skimmed and explored as the doctor lifted Jane's shirt up and off, and playful nips and smiles were shared as she pushed Jane's loose pants off the detective's waist, leaving them to fall to the floor and be kicked off.

With previous lovers Jane might have felt uncomfortable, might have protested. But with Maura, with Maura if felt completely natural to find herself as she was now: in the center of the bed, laying her on back, at least almost, propped up on her elbow, legs stretched out in front of her. Naked. Wearing nothing but her hunger for the woman standing at the foot of the bed.

And it felt natural because it was a hunger she saw reflected right back at her when she looked into Maura's eyes. So it was those eyes she held with her own as Maura, her best friend, her girlfriend, her better half, climbed onto the bed and began slowly crawling her way up Jane's body, one hand and one knee on either side of Jane's legs, up past her feet, past her knees, past well developed quads, past narrow hips, up, up until they were flush, even, level Jane allowing herself to fall completely flat on the mattress, freeing her arms to come up to rest on Maura's thighs as Maura's face hovered above her, hair cascading down around them.

They looked at each other for several moments, just drinking each other in, just pausing to savor the moment, before Maura shifted all her weight to one hand so she could use the other to trace her thumb lightly over Jane's lips. The doctor's gaze drifted briefly down to those lips, as well, before coming back up once more and she spoke, only just above a whisper, "You are so gorgeous."

Jane's hands tighten on Maura's legs as she opened her mouth to capture Maura's thumb biting it just lightly, ticking the pad with her tongue before answering, edging ever closer to getting back on that nice list, "And you take my breath away."

Maura's own breath caught and there was only one response possible, she leaned down and captured Jane's mouth with her own. Dropping to her elbows, she had Jane's head framed and had her way. Loving the feel of Jane's hands wandering up her sides, the slightly movement of Jane's legs under her, the rustling of the sheets below Jane, as she threaded her hands though Jane's hair and pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth, directing the kiss entirely, in control at least briefly.

But with lips meshing and tongues beginning to duel, with this kiss quickly asserting itself, becoming determined and purposeful, Jane, too, began to assert herself. She contracted toned, well exercised abs, pushing up, raising her upper body.

Maura could have pushed back, could have resisted, but in all honesty she didn't want to, didn't want to at all. For though she enjoyed being in control, she enjoyed even more when Jane was. So she willingly pulled back as Jane pushed forward, the contact, the kiss never breaking, their movements mirroring the other's until both of them were sitting, Jane on the mattress, Maura on Jane's lap, one leg, one knee still on either side of Jane, Jane's arms around Maura's hips, strong hands griping and caressing Maura's bare ass, feeling Maura's stockings scrape against the outsides of her legs, making it all the more erotic, Maura cradling Jane's face, tongue still sliding past Jane's, loving, god loving, both loving, the taste, the feel, the sounds of the other.

Soon Jane's hands began to wander, releasing their grip on Maura's backside and snaking around to the front, allowing her fingers to then skim up Maura's stomach to tickle the undersides of her still covered breasts. The detective tilted her head down, effectively and finally breaking the kiss and whispered, asked, pleaded between heavier and heavier breaths, "Can I…", she brought her head and her eyes up to look again at Maura, "Please?"

Despite the fact that Jane had become rather inarticulate again, Maura knew what she was asking. She leaned down and placed one more light kiss on Jane's lips before readjusting herself to sit a little further back on Jane's thigh's, so there was a little space between them before looking directly into Jane's eyes and whispering her response, "Yes."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The established eye contact was held for only a split second longer, only long enough for a flash to light in Jane's eyes, only long enough for a quick excited smile to touch her lips before the detective's attention was drawn elsewhere, drawn down, down to the object that had never quite left her mind since the first time she saw it: the nice shiny red bow on Maura's chest.

Maura just watched Jane's face as the brunette brought her hands up off Maura's ass and up between them. Jane flicked her eyes back up to Maura's briefly, one more quick look of anticipation before returning her gaze fully to Maura's chest. She reached up and with one slightly trembling hand grasping each loose end, slowly began to pull.

As the tie loosened and then finally fell free, Jane's breath caught, mouth watering, eyes widening, and pupils dilating even further as she unabashedly stared at Maura's breasts, now completely revealed to her, on display even, framed so beautifully between the long silky remnants of the bow hanging down on either side of them.

See, Jane was a boob woman. There was really no other way to put it. She loved boobs. And she especially loved Maura's boobs. She loved the sight of them, the shape of them, their color, their firmness, their size, their weight, how they fit in her hand, how they felt on her tongue, how they moved when they made, how the areolas pebbled under her caresses, how the peaks got so hard for her.

How Maura sighed when she touched them.

So that's exactly what she did next. Touched them. First with one hand and then two, each palm full, each thumb brushing over a nipple. And she heard that sigh.

And off that sigh, Jane dove in, dropping one hand again to Maura's ass to gain better leverage, she used the other to massage Maura's right breasts and brought her mouth forward to tease the left. She alternated pinching and biting with kissing and licking, leaving kisses, maybe leaving marks, burying her face between Maura's mounds, tasting the skin between them, losing herself between them as she had so many times before, as she hoped to do so many times in the future.

Maura, for her part, didn't fully understand Jane's fascination and fixation with this part of her anatomy but she sure as hell wasn't complaining about it. For she loved the attention, she loved sensations, the flicks the licks the grips the pinches the nibbles, quick or lingering, gentle or rough, she loved it all. She tipped her head back, arched her back, giving herself over to Jane, raised and lowered herself on her knees, giving Jane different angles, lightly running her hands through Jane's unruly locks, holding Jane's face close, closing her eyes to eliminate all other distractions, just losing herself in Jane as Jane was losing herself in Maura.

Jane continued her loving assault on Maura's breasts, sucking the nipple in her mouth, expressing just how much, just how fucking much she loved and appreciated this gift. And she could have continued for long, long minutes more, but when she felt the movement of Maura's body change slightly, when Maura's hips started pushing further inwards when she rose up, when they started grinding down harder when she lowered down, Jane took that as a signal.

With the hand that she had been holding and gripping Maura's ass, Jane deftly did away with the flimsy snap fastening Maura's Santa 'skirt' and then just as quickly did away with the skirt all together. At the same time her other hand, well her other hand she brought away from its occupation with Maura's breast, turning it over and snaking it downwards, short finger nails scraping lightly over skin before pulling back just enough, just enough to then find the space between them, the space where Maura's legs came together, then pushed forward, seeking, searching, and finding, finding Maura's core.

Open. Slick. Wet. So very, very wet. And so hot. So fucking hot. Ugh!

"I want you," Jane managed to pull her lips off Maura's nipple long enough to make this entreaty, voice raspy and rough, fingers exploring Maura's folds, not fully entering, not yet, just moving, no rhyme or reason to the pattern, but none really needed, the movement itself was enough, feeling everywhere, touching everywhere, exciting everywhere, "God, I want you," Jane repeated with emphasis.

"Yes!" Maura panted, head still tipped back, eyes still closed, sweat now blooming across her chest, legs just beginning to quiver, "Yes," she repeated, giving the permission Jane knew she had carte blanch but nevertheless still asked for, "Jane, yes!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

That was all Jane needed to hear. Positioning her hand, she pulled her index and middle fingers together and inserted them into Maura's very center, not quickly, not roughly, but smoothly and fully. Long fingers, so wonderfully long, slightly rough with a career handling guns and cuffs, and so very strong with a lifetime of physical training, but yet still carrying the tenderness of their owner, entered Maura. Entered her completely. Entered her fully. Filling her. Stretching her. Touching her. Touching her deep, deep, deeper than anyone or anything had ever touched her before.

"Ahh! Jane!" Maura couldn't keep the cry from spilling from her lips, her hands tightened in Jane's hair as the detective pulled slightly out and thrust in again. Jane knew, god she knew, just how to touch her.

"Merry fucking Christmas to me," Jane growled, and despite the sensations bursting out from below, despite how deep Jane was buried in her, Maura almost laughed, so unexpected was that response from Jane, and in fact, she might have if her breath hadn't been used instead for a loud gasp and groan, one elicited by yet another thrust, this one strong and faster than previous ones, accompanied by a none too gentle scrape of teeth against her nipple.

Certainly, Maura's highly trained and usually highly focused analytical mind could have told you exactly which structures, exactly which nerve branches and endings were being excited, and exactly which parts of the brain would be lighting up on an MRI right now. However, right now, that part of her brain wasn't exactly fully functional. Right now, it was the lower part of her brain, the baser part, the monkey part, that was in control. And all that part knew was just how good it all felt. And all that part cared about and all that part was concentrated on was the feeling of being stretched and filled and filled again as she rode Jane's fingers, fingers that continued to thrust into her then pulled back, not much, not far, but enough, only to thrust in again, and again.

And Jane was concentrating as well, the position might not have been exactly made for fast and fierce and strong thrusting, but it wasn't bad, either. In addition, there were a host of other options and actions available to Jane. For thought they hadn't been dating all that long, Jane was an extremely observant and attentive lover, cataloguing every motion, every movement, and every spot that drew even the smallest of reactions from Maura. And she put that catalogue and that intimate knowledge to good use now.

She scissored her fingers in Maura's passage, scraping and stretching new flesh, twisted her wrist, touching upon new nerves, occasionally using her thumb, sliding it up and next to and over and near that bundle of Maura's most sensitive nerves, her own back bowed somewhat to give more space, better access, finding those places, those places inside of Maura, taking her time, drawing Maura up and then bring her down, taking her to the edge and then bringing her back. Time flew by as Jane's fingers explored Maura's core and Jane's mouth continued to enjoy Maura's breasts and nipples, the mounds of flesh now moving as Maura's body moved, drawing gasps of surprise and even slight pain as a thrust and twist from below would cause a jump in Maura's body, and pull from Jane's lips and even teeth.

Erotic. And Hot. So erotic and so hot and so fucking perfect. For Maura. And for Jane.

For despite having little to no direct stimulation herself, Jane's body was nevertheless fully alive and aching and burning and pulsing as she moved with Maura, responded to Maura, to the rising and falling of Maura's hips, to her gripping hands, to the salty taste between Maura's breasts, to the color of the skin there, to the small cries coming from her mouth, to the heat Jane could feel pouring from her core, to all of it, to all of her, to all of Maura.

And though she had been trying to take it slow, though she had been trying to draw it out, though both of them would have loved for this to last forever, they both knew it couldn't, not at this pace, not at this speed, not at this level.

"Jane…" it was all Maura could communicate, giving voice to what they both knew was coming, what they both knew was inevitable. She knew somewhere in her mind, somewhere deep in her mind, that she was supposed to be *Jane's* present tonight, not the other way around but she also very much knew she was barreling towards the cliff, the peak, the end, her end, and there was not much she could do about it.

"It's okay, Maur," Jane assured, panting, reading all this, knowing all this, and continuing her movements all the same, showing with her actions her feelings of appreciation, telling the doctor with them that she need not worry.

"Jane…" Maura repeated, hearing the plaintiveness, the plea, the desperation, the hope, the need, the apology, in her own voice but powerless to do anything about it as she could feel her body continuing to build, feel Jane's fingers inside her, pressing so deep, so brazenly but so gloriously deep inside her, touching that spot again, that spot, that spot, but not holding back this time, no, not holding back, raising her up again but not letting her back down, not letting her back down at all but instead, pressing, pressing, finding and rubbing, rubbing so hard, so pointedly, Jane's object, her purpose, her mission quite clear.

"It's okay," Jane repeated, "I'm here. I'm right here."

Jane's voice floated to Maura's ears and though she didn't fully register each word, she registered the general meaning, and embraced it.

"Yes, Jane, yes please…." Maura knew, as she felt the pads of Jane's two buried digits zero in on and press harshly now inside her, that there was no going back, despite how hard she tried to resist, despite what her best intentions might have been, there was no going back.

And that was okay.

That was more than okay.

"It's okay," Jane sultry voice reached Maura's ear one more time, "I've got you."

And that's why it was okay. That's why everything was okay. Because Jane had her now. She didn't have to go back.

"That's right, I've got you," Jane said, assured, vowed, promised, again while at the same time landing her thumb on Maura's very apex.

The build up to that point, the addition of stimulation directly to her clit, and just the very notion, the assurance, the knowledge, the certainty of someone being there to catch her, to stay with her, to be with her, to love her, to love her, to love her, to always love her…

With, Jane's fingers in Maura's body, Maura's nipple in Jane's mouth, Jane's arm wrapped around Maura's hips, gripping Maura's ass, one of Maura's hands threaded in Jane's hair, the other scratching at Jane's back, both women surrounding and inhabiting each other's bodies, their sheer presence in the other's life surrounding and inhabiting their souls, everything culminated in that moment. And Maura came. And came hard.

Even the baser parts of her mind went blank as her body was overtaken with pure sensation.

Letting out a verbal release, her legs tightened and strained, her abs quivered, her inner muscles clamped down hard and clamped down repeatedly on Jane's fingers, her arms contracted around Jane's head, hands balling into fists in Jane's hair, crushing the detective's face to her body, as she just hung on, just hung on and rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

After it was over, Maura's body went completely limp and she collapsed back onto Jane's thighs.

Fortunately, as promised, the detective was there to catch her.

Jane held Maura close with one strong arm as she gently extracted her hand from between their bodies then slowly lowered herself backwards into a laying position on the mattress with Maura on top of her. And then, without further movement, and no unnecessary words, Jane let Maura rest. Let them rest. Together.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

And they did rest. But only for a brief period.

For after just a minute or two, Maura's breathing still a little elevated, final quivers still flitting through her body, the doctor stirred. "Just…just give me another second," she half mumbled as she tried to get movement back in her arms and legs.

Jane smiled as she stroked Maura's hair, "It's okay," Jane said, knowing what Maura meant, what she was referring to, and wanting it, yes of course wanting it, but also wanting to give Maura this time. "Really," she chivalrously assured further.

"No," Maura said still a little groggily but with a voice a little stronger than before, "No it's not okay, not tonight." And with that she raised her head enough to be able to look down at Jane. The look in her eyes and the expression on her face was perhaps still a little dazed, but it was also determined. Jane had no idea where the M.E. had summoned the strength from, but she supposed she really didn't care as she watched Maura prop herself up on one arm, opening space between their two bodies, just enough space, and still looking into Jane's eyes, brought her other arm into that space.

The doctor lightly traced her fingers down tanned skin and flat abs, until they encountered neatly trimmed course hair. And she continued down until further until those same fingers encountered Jane.

With no protest forthcoming and with, in fact, quite the opposite—Jane's eyes narrowing, her breath hitching—Maura didn't hesitate. She dipped down to Jane's source, pushing in but only an inch or so, curling once, teasing a bit, but not lingering, no, just gathering moisture before coming back up to Jane's apex. Then, fingers wet and slick, Maura again didn't hesitate. She positioned her fingers atop Jane and began to rub strong steady circles

Despite the two or three minute interlude and respite, the doctor knew, could feel, could tell, both could tell, that Jane's body hadn't really eased, hadn't really cooled. It was still coiled. It was still ready. It was still more than ready. And Maura knew it wouldn't take much; knew it wouldn't take long.

As did Jane.

"Maura…" the prone detective croaked out at the contact, at the jolt of sensations it elicited. Jane's eyes slid shut, her back arched, and her legs fell outward as much as possible, all bodily reactions Maura knew were only barely voluntary, all chivalry gone, replaced by desperate need, "Maur…" Much like Maura before, it was all Jane could say, all she could express.

But in the language that was Jane-and-Maura, it was enough.

"I know," Maura said, reaching down for just a little more of that moisture, before coming back up and resuming her motions, rubbing two fingers quickly back and forth and back and forth over and over Jane's now straining bud. She was not trying to seduce, not trying to draw anything out, not trying to make it last, not any more. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I've got you, too."

That and a final tender kiss from Maura was all it took. With the sound of Maura's voice in her ear, the brush of Maura's lips against hers, and the feeling of Maura's fingers continuing to fly intimately across her, Jane's whole body went rigid, every muscle taut, frozen, her breathing halted and her mouth open, but with no sound escaping, none for several agonizing but amazing seconds as her climax gripped and held her hostage, and then peaked, fuck peaked, only to throw her down the other side, a crying, panting, grunting, gasp escaped as her body shook with the waves, muscles now flailing below Maura, pleading to Maura, giving in to Maura, giving everything she had to Maura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It might have been three minutes later, it might have been ten that they had laid there, Maura's body still sprawled atop Jane's. Either way, it was Jane that managed to speak first. "Wow."

"Despite being only three letters long," Maura's mumbling, muffled voice floated up from Jane's shoulder, "that is an apt description of my thoughts as well, yes."

In her mind, Jane chuckled and put her arms around Maura. In reality, she just lay there as if she were dead with a just-as-dead-like Maura still draped on top of her.

And who knows how longer they stayed that way—quite a while, for sure—before Maura this time managed to speak. "Jane…?" she began.

Despite her current state of contented bliss and the accompanying bring fuzziness, Jane had been with Maura enough times in both post-coital and non-post-coital situations to recognized that tone of voice. The detective knew that she was about to be asked a favor. "Yeeeeees?" Jane asked in reply.

"Would you mind," the words were still slightly muffled against her shoulder but Jane was able to hear and understand enough of them, "would you mind getting the blankets?"

Well, that seemed like a reasonable request, she supposed. Jane smiled languidly and succeeded in lifting a heavy arm to run a hand through Maura's hair. "Sure. I could do that."

However, despite that reply, neither woman moved. At all. For several drawn out seconds. Finally Maura asked further, "Now?"

Jane smiled again and again ran a hand through Maura's hair, "Well, I would but I think you're going to have to move off of me before I can," she explained.

"Darn," Maura sighed, almost slurred, "I guess I was hoping you'd be able to figure out a way to get the blankets without me having to move."

Jane laughed at that. It wasn't often the ever logical Maura voiced such a patently impossible wish. It told the detective just how good a mood Maura was in and just how many endorphins were still running through her system. So Jane just lay there a little longer. Just enjoying the weight of Maura's body, there was nothing quite like skin against skin, Maura's soft breathing against her chest, running her hands through silky hair. Just enjoying this perfect moment for as long as possible.

And it did last a little bit longer, maybe even a minute or two. Long enough, in fact, that Jane started to wonder if Maura had actually fallen asleep. But just as she was about to jostle the shorter woman, an unexpected and unexpectedly strong shiver gripped Maura and shook her. And not a nice shiver of arousal, either. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura more fully and sounded another little chuckle, "You're cold," she said unnecessarily.

Maura tried to curl and burrow her body further into Jane, "Yes, because you haven't gone and gotten the blankets yet," she responded, still not fully enunciating.

God Jane loved this side of Maura. This completely spent, utterly sated, brain as shut off as it every got, unknowingly but irresistibly adorable side of Maura, and she couldn't help but hug her even tighter while responding with a teasing but still very true, "Well, you haven't gotten off of me yet."

Maura groaned softly but then finally, finally found the strength to lift her head again and look at Jane.

Jane smiled at her, a smile only Maura ever got to see. And she smiled back. Then shivered again.

Jane's smiled turned into a laugh and she decided that she would need to take matters into her own hands. With a little bit of extra oomph, Jane managed to roll them both over, helping Maura to rouse herself enough to at least roll off Jane, albeit with another light protesting groan.

And now Jane could really see what Maura meant, for without the doctor acting as a cover, it really was quite cold in the room and a small shiver rattled through the detective's, as well. So, now even more motivated to accomplish her mission, Jane scooted herself to the edge of the bed, put her feet on the floor and stood up. Locating the blankets, she gingerly but quickly made her way over to where they were and turned back towards the bed with them in her arms.

As she did this Maura had found enough energy to discard the rest of the teddy and her stockings, stripping herself completely naked, like Jane, and also stripping the mattress of the top sheet (which had absorbed some of the results of their activities).

Maura then blew out the candles as Jane made quick work of spreading the blankets over her and then climbing in under them. After that quick off the bed, and with both of their bodies rapidly cooling, they both quickly snuggled deep under the blankets and tightly against each other, Jane spooning up behind Maura enveloping the blonde for warmth, both physical and emotional.

When they were both settled comfortably together, their bodies again warm, their minds again content, quiet descended. But not for long. "Maura?" Jane half-whispered.

"Yes, Jane?" the doctor answered with the same volume.

"Thanks for, you know, letting me open one of my presents tonight."

"You mean *making* you open one," Jane could hear the good-natured smile in Maura's voice.

Jane chuckled and raised her head enough to put a light kiss on Maura's ear, "Yeah, that."

Maura returned her quiet laugh, "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

Jane smiled to herself and silence once again descended. Only to be interrupted again. "Maura?"

"Yes?" Maura drew out the question a little.

"Do you think… well, do you think maybe, I don't know," the detective's fingers started making light tentative circles on Maura's belly, "maybe you could re-wrap it and give it to me again tomorrow morning?" Jane finished in a bit of a rush.

At that Maura rolled over just enough to be able to look at and cock and eyebrow at the woman in bed with her. Jane just raised both of her eyebrows hopefully and gave Maura a little grin.

Maura just chuckled again and rolled back over, snuggled in a little deeper and answered, "Maaaaay-be." And though the word Maura used was noncommittal and coy, both of them knew the answer was actually, "Oh, yes, I think so very much."

Both of them smiled as both of them individually let their minds wander to thoughts of the next morning. To revisiting this gift and to other very special gifts they'd gotten for the other. And they were both anxious to get some sleep and some rest in preparation for the morning, but the quiet was interrupted one more time with one last, "Maura?"

Maura didn't answer but Jane knew she was listening still, so she just said what she had to say, "Merry Christmas, baby."

And as Maura drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, she wasn't sure, couldn't be entirely sure, but she thought she might have heard Jane humming.


End file.
